Miradas, Un juego de cobardes
by Hikari-sys
Summary: RSU: Tormenta Cuchillo Fiebre Falso Bragas Estrellas Corazón
1. 25 de Septiembre 2009

**- Miradas, un juego de cobardes -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**RSU: Tormenta y Cuchillo.**

**Drabble 100 palabras**

Decidimos que queríamos ir todas juntas a la apertura de un nuevo club en Tomoeda porque queríamos un poco de desmadre en nuestras solitarias y tristes vidas.

La noche: Hoy, el peor día de tormenta que habíamos tenido en meses.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos nosotras, con vestidos ajustados y zapatos altos de tacón, dispuestas a comernos la noche en la puerta del club "Clow". Pero cuando ya nos tocaba entrar, algo hizo que nos aguara el momento y no de lluvia precisamente.

El motivo: El portero, a quién le clavaría un cuchillo.

- Lo siento, no tienes la edad suficiente.

* * *

Espero que te guste esta nueva serie de drabbles ^_^


	2. 17 de Octubre 2009

**- Miradas, un juego de cobardes -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**RSU: Fiebre y Falso.**

**Drabble 100 palabras**

Lo malo de vivir solo es trabajar, más cuando estás enfermo. Ahora me dedico a ser el portero de la discoteca de Clow. Me gusta este trabajo, cobran genial y encima veo a tías buenísimas enseñando sus encantos.

Desengancho la cadena de la entrada y dejo entrar a una pareja. Entonces la vi. Una diosa con unos ojos verdes y un cuerpazo de escándalo. Me sentí mareado, con fiebre, aunque no sabía si procedía de mi cabeza o mis pantalones. Le sonreí cuando me entregó su carnet, desgraciadamente no podría entrar.

- No puedes entrar Sakura, este carnet es falso.

* * *

Espero que os guste!


	3. 24 de Octubre 2009

**- Miradas, un juego de cobardes -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**RSU: Viento.**

**Drabble 100 palabras**

No podía creérmelo. Ya iban dos intentos fallidos y aún no había conseguido entrar en _Clow_.

El culpable era el portero por supuesto. En todos lados sé que chicas de mi edad entran y se ponen hasta arriba de alcohol, pero no… me he tenido que encaprichar de la discoteca que tenía al empleado nº1 del año.

Era guapísimo. Tenía unos ojos oscuros de escándalo y una sonrisa matadora, y su voz… aún puedo oírla en mi cabeza, con cuanta arrogancia hablaba.

¡Ánimo! Lucharé contra viento y marea para entrar en Clow, aunque tenga que pasar sobre su _hermoso cadáver_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ^_^ Espero que estéis bien todos y todas! os mando un besito desde mi agujerito donde me entra un poquito el sol xD

Hikari_sys


	4. 7 de Noviembre 2009

**- Miradas, un juego de cobardes -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**RSU: Bragas y Estrellas.**

**Drabble 100 palabras**

¡Qué frío hace! Me froté las manos y vi salir el vaho de la boca de Eriol. Charlábamos de cosas de hombres cuando nos quedábamos a solas y éramos un gran equipo en hora punta. Ahora son la una, y tenemos una larga fila esperando para entrar. Reprimí una carcajada cuando la vi, Sakura, ya la había echado dos veces y hoy sería la tercera.

- Mira Eriol quien ha vuelto.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo revolver muchos vestidos, a mi me mostró algo interesante. Cuando ella se acercó le dije suavemente.

- Bonitas bragas, guapa.

Entonces vi las estrellas.

* * *

Ya ha llegado el frío uff, ¿Dónde se quedaron esos días de brillante y cálido sol? T_T

No para de llover.

Espero que os guste ^_^

Hikari_sys


	5. Madrugada del 7 de Noviembre 2009

**- Miradas, un juego de cobardes -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**RSU: Corazón.**

**Drabble 100 palabras**

¿Quién me mandaría ponerme ese vestido con vuelo? Encima de sufrir esa humillación delante del portero de Clow, tuvo que echarme por tercera vez sin poder llevar a cabo mi plan infalible para entrar.

El corazón me late a mil por hora… me siento un poco mareada y con ganas de llorar… por lo menos pude ver su sonrisa. ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué pienso en él? Es mi peor enemigo en este momento, el obstáculo que me impide tener una noche loca con mis amigas.

No desistiré, entraré en Clow cueste lo que cueste. Y si tengo que seducirlo, lo haré.

* * *

Hola! aquí os traigo otro cachito de la vida de Sakura, esta vez bastante terca xD ¿Creéis que tendrá las cosas fáciles con Shaoran? ajajja

Un besito para todas!

Hikari_sys


End file.
